Talk:Hawkheart
Style Concerns *Needs Citation for Erin Hunter Chat *Bluestar's Prophecy section could be shortened. *Crookedstar's Promise needs to be expanded (he appears on page 241 as well). *In Prologue of Tallstar's Revenge, Hawkheart is present in Heatherstar's leadership Ceremony. But in Goosefeahter's Curse, he is still medicine cat apprentice while Heatherstar is leader of WindClan. I think someone should mention this in Trivia or something... Hawkheart in Dark Forest? Hawkheart is currently in Dark Forest because he killed Bluestar's mother, Moonflower. He also broke the fourteenth part of the warrior code: No honourable warriors kill other cats to win his or her battles. He is also listed as a possible resident for Place of No Stars. I seriously doubt that he went to the Dark Forest. Many cats have killed other cats, but would not go there. Like Graystripe. Firestar. Brambleclaw. You wouldn't say any of them would go to the Dark Forest, would you? And Hawkheart was just defending his Clan. If you think about it from WindClan's perspective, what ThunderClan was trying to do was pretty horrible. Hawkheart had every right to try and protect the medicine store in any way possible. Without any evidence that he is in the Dark Forest and some evidence that he is not, we can't say that he is. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 00:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I should think he went there, For killing Moonflower for almost no reason,except destroying some herbs. On a different note, the Erins said he might be in the Dark Forest. Should this be included in his charcat? 15:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I dont think he went to the Dark Forest... why would Starclan choose an evil medicine cat? to twist some things it's easy to see unless your oblivious. SunriseBluestar: (CAUTION, SPOILERS!!!!!!!) If you guys have read (my favorite warrior book!) Bluestar's Prophecy, you'll know that there was an unnecessary battle between ThunderClan and WindClan because someone told Pinestar they were going to attack their camp, so Pinestar led the cats into battle. Bluestar, Bluepaw at the time's father, Stormtail should have saved Moonflower instead of fighting beside that elderly cat Dappletail! Moonflower still would have been alive! Hawkheart (not taking sides here :P) just was defending his medicine stock, so when Moonflower and Adderfang raided it, Adderfang ran out like a helpless kit :P and Moonflower stayed behind to fight Hawkheart... (Or later Adderfang and some other cat went back into the medicine den and raided, don't quite remember) But still, my blame goes to Stormtail and Hawkheart. Hawkheart should not have killed Moonflower, (but I guess Erin Hunter just wanted to keep the readers turning the pages, like what's a story without one of your favorite cats dying? It's sad :( ) And Stormtail, Dappletail should have just stayed behind with the elders! Later in the book they didn't even have kits! Makes me so mad! And he never even congratulated Bluefur when she became Bluestar! And he had no reaction when Snowfur was hit by the monster! Wait... And anyway, in the books no one mentions Hawkheart in StarClan... (hint hint!) Like he didn't give Bluefur or Fireheart any of their nine lives when he became leader. But anyways, I still am kinda on Hawkheart's side cause he was just defending his medicine stock, but he shouldn've KILLED Moonflower! Just send her off with a slash in the pelt for StarClan's sake! (Spoilers end!) Hawkheart belongs in the Dark Forest he did break the warrior code. Gardeneve99 Yes, but those were accidental(mostly)and they weren't for malicicous reasons. I think he would go to the Dark Forest. And FYI, the Dark Forest and Place of No Stars are the same places. It's like the words Hades and Hell. Same place, different names.Cardinalfire1234 02:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Cardinalfire1234 Well, if you think about it, Hawkheart wasn't ''a warrior. He was a medicine cat. But he did start out as a warrior, so he might have broken the warrior code. 14:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Check the cites and they say that he is is in StarClan. Deal with it. And nobody cares about Warrior COde #14; (SPOILERS FOR FADING ECHOES): So Lionblaze should be in Dark Forest? He killed Russetfur!? If you kill another cat, it does not mean you go to PNS (Place of No Stars). Pulty (talk) 19:43, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Hawkheart revealed in Place of No Stars In Erin Hunter 7, it was revealed that Hawkheart is in Place of No Stars. It is unknown which book Hawkheart will appear in the Dark Forest. Can you provide a link please? 23:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Whitestorm, I found the link to Erin Hunter Chat 7 on this wiki here, but you'd have to look on the actual EHC to find the real reference. Should I go ahead and do that? [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160']]LionxDove 15:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) '''EDIT:' I did it anyways. Here's the official quote from the transcript: booksandanimals2000(Q): I really enjoyed Bluestar's Prophecy...it's probably my favorite of the series. Poor cat had a hard life :( But one thing I wonder about...did Hawkheart (the cat who killed Moonflower) go to the Dark Forest? VickyHolmes(A): Yes, I think he probably did. ' Could we refrence this? [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160]]LionxDove 15:53, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Barkface should he be listed as a apprentice because he was the next medicen cat but i would would proof to King692 2/22/11 He was never mentioned as an apprentice. For all we know, he could have been a loner who knew healing. VioletwingFly away with me! 00:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I hate him so! He killed Bluestar's mother. When a read that book. It was a schock. When Bluepaw said: Why don't she get up? It broke my heart :( If you read Yellowfang's Secret, he isn't as bad as everyone thinks.Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 23:54, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Education...? Why does it not show Chiveclaw as being Hawkheart's mentor, but then when you go into source mode it shows? (sorry if I sound stupid or if there is something I didn't see; lmao I don't know how to fix it anyways) Just pointing it out... ~Spotted He should have went to the Dark Forest. I honestly think he should have went to the dark forest, he killed Moonflower, and it says in the warrior code that you do not need to kill another cat to win ~~Mayahzdog09~~ No offense. So Lionblaze, Firestar, Graystripe, Yellowfang, Bramblestar, etc. should all go to The Dark Forest? Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 23:56, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Why is he listed in StarClan No book shows him dead. Pulty (talk) 23:03, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :He was revealed to be in StarClan outside of the books. Please check the cite if you're not sure next time. SPOILERS FOR FADING ECHOES: But many cats kill, even Lionblaze killed Russetfur. Pulty (talk) 19:45, September 4, 2016 (UTC)